This invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to containers for containing unmixed two-part compounds such as epoxy adhesives.
A variety of chemical compounds, such as epoxy adhesives, consist of two parts that must be stored separately and mixed together shortly before use. Typically, such compounds are sold to consumers in two separate containers that, except for their markings, are physically identical to each other. The use of two separate containers creates the possibility that one of the containers might become misplaced or otherwise "lost", and the use of physically similar containers increases the likelihood that the cap or top for one container might be inadvertently replaced on the other container, thereby contaminating either or both of the unused components.
To improve convenience, various dispenser devices, typically comprising twin chamber syringes and the like, have been developed for containing light bodied epoxy adhesives. Typically, the outlet nozzles of such devices are of dissimilar size or shape so that a complimentary plug can be inserted into the nozzles only if correctly oriented. This helps avoid incorrect insertion of the plug and helps avoid the possibility of contaminating the adhesive component parts. Although effective and convenient when used with light bodied epoxy adhesives that flow easily under pressure, such dispenser devices are impractical for use with heavy bodied epoxy adhesives and putties that resist such flow.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved container for storing two part chemical compounds such as epoxy adhesives and putties.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize the possibility of misplacing or otherwise separating the containers for the unmixed component parts of a two-part compound such as an epoxy adhesive and the like.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved container for two-part compounds that avoids the possibility of contaminating the compound component parts through incorrect replacement of the container covers.